The applicant, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,636 issued Jan. 23, 1996 discloses a protective undergarment formed from cut-resistant cable that forms a web covering the crotch. A unique locking arrangement locks the cable around the legs and waist. The undergarment prevents access by a rapist without the key or combination.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,751 issued Jul. 15, 1986 to Bouwhuis discloses a chain mail pants with close fitting legs and a lockable belt for this purpose. This would have to be custom fitted so that access could not be attained by pushing the garment aside at the legs. It would also be quite confining and uncomfortable.
It is well known that rape of females is most often done by a friend or acquaintance. Date rape is most common, especially if one or both parties become inebriated or the male becomes persistent and forceful. If the female decides beforehand that she will not engage in intercourse, it would be very helpful if that determination could somehow be translated into a positive action that would prevent intercourse.
In most of these situations, the potential rapist is not so aggressive as to actually try to cut off the woman's clothing to gain access if he cannot undress the victim. If the woman is wearing shorts or trousers with a belt, the woman will be protected against rape in these situations if the prospective rapist cannot open the belt. A belt that cannot be opened without the wearer's cooperation would be rape protective in these situations and would be more comfortable and acceptable than the undergarments of the art.